


kinktober 2020

by cherrystarved



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Body Worship, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Play, Pegging, Pet Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, intercural sex, kim wexler gets her pussy ate 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystarved/pseuds/cherrystarved
Summary: yep. i'm doing it. chapter one is a table of contents. it's gonna be almost if not entirely jimmy-centric because i love him lmao. ship, character & additional tags will be added with each fill i add so that nobody comes in hoping for a specific ship just to see i haven't posted it yet. happy october!***ON HOLD BUT WILL BE FINISHED EVENTUALLY I SWEAR***
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Jesse Pinkman, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler, Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman, kim wexler/howard hamlin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. table of contents

1\. saul/jesse: body worship

2\. kim/jimmy: cunnilingus

3\. nacho/jimmy: daddy kink

4\. mike/jimmy: semi-public sex

5\. kim/jimmy: intercural sex & humiliation

6\. kim/jimmy: medical play

7\. kim/howard: pegging

8\. kim/jimmy: aftercare

9\. howard/jimmy: pet play

10\. mike/jimmy: oral fixation


	2. saul/jesse: body worship

They’re kissing in Saul’s bed. He’s leaning against the headboard and Jesse’s settled between his legs, hands on his shoulders as they swap spit like sixteen year olds. 

Saul’s been trying to hurry things up all night. He thought that as soon as the clothes were off they’d get right to it, but that wasn’t happening. Jesse’s being a lot more...attentive than Saul’s used to. Running his hands all over the curves and angles of Saul’s body, really taking his sweet time.

It’s frustrating to hold back. Saul’s hard and desperate and Jesse’s infuriating pace is almost enough to make him want to take charge and get to it already. He rolls his hips against Jesse’s, making him moan and trying to encourage him to hurry up.

“Slow down.” Jesse shifts back, starting to speak. His hands are on the sides of Saul’s neck and he gently rubs his thumbs over his throat. “Let me do this, man. If we’re gonna fuck, let me touch you for real.” 

“I think we _have _to touch to fuck. Unless you can use the force to get me off, Skywalker.” Saul says. His impatience is glaringly obvious. “You don’t have to do all this, okay? I’m… _interested _enough already.”____

____Jesse rolls his eyes. “Not what I mean. Do you know how long I spend thinking about what’s under all those stupid suits you wear?” He slowly smooths his hands down to Saul’s collarbones, tracing over them. Then he moves on to his chest and presses his palms against the softness there._ _ _ _

____Saul swallows. Jesse’s skin is warm against his sensitive nipples and he’s so affected by it that he almost starts begging for more. Jesse moves down and suddenly they aren’t eye level anymore, and Saul can’t contain the whine that leaves him once Jesse’s tongue is slowly circling the skin on his areola._ _ _ _

____Hands run down his sides and grip his hips. Saul tosses his head back and closes his eyes, resigning himself to the fact that he’s gonna have to wait for it. He’s not complaining anymore, couldn’t if he wanted to, not with the hot, wet pressure of Jesse’s tongue starting to shut down his brain._ _ _ _

____Jesse pulls back, licking his fingers and then rubbing them over Saul’s other nipple until they’re both equally red and wet, puffy from the attention. That has to be it, Saul thinks. The next place Jesse’s daydreamed about has to be his dick. That’s the only place Saul needs to be touched right now._ _ _ _

____Jesse goes to lay between his legs and Saul can’t stop staring at his mouth. His cock twitches eagerly as Jesse moves to kiss at his lower stomach, and then yelps as he gently bites the soft skin of his inner thigh._ _ _ _

____“You’re so soft.” Jesse says. He’s palming Saul’s thighs, kissing at his belly, nose bumping against his skin._ _ _ _

____Saul flushes. “Yeah, uh. Not a lot of time to hit the gym these days.” This is why he’d usually rather skip to the fucking. Besides the way his cock fucking aches for it. He’s not really everyone’s idea of sexy._ _ _ _

____He must come off as defensive, because Jesse shakes his head. “No, dude, it’s hot. Like, your thighs…” Jesse trails off, groping them hard. He doesn’t finish the thought. He’s too busy sucking hard at the V of his hips._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god.” Saul breathes softly, making a desperate sound as the heat that’s been building in his stomach burns even harder._ _ _ _

____“Seriously.” Jesse says when he finally pulls back. He reaches down, watching drops of precome build up and then spill down over the side of Saul’s cock, gently and almost reverently thumbing over the pulsing vein along the bottom. “I don’t know why you’re trying to rush it. You have so many good, uh…” Jesse looks him up and down, smirking hungrily. “...Features.”_ _ _ _

____Those are definitely hickeys forming on Saul’s stomach and thighs. He hasn’t seen himself marked up so thoughtfully in….he doesn’t know how long. It makes him feel something that he doesn’t want to name. His heart flutters and it’s stupid. But he moans desperately anyway when Jesse presses his fingers into the marks he’s left._ _ _ _

____Saul can tell Jesse’s not gonna hurry it up anytime soon. Hands grab and knead at the slight curve of his waist, and he thinks maybe that won’t be so bad._ _ _ _


	3. kim/jimmy: cunnilingus

Kim tangles her hands in Jimmy’s hair, resisting the urge to pull on it. She knows how much he loves the feeling, but she also sees the horror he tries to suppress when he finds the hairs he’s lost on the fabric of his suit jacket. 

Instead she gently massages at his scalp, leaning back and closing her eyes, drowning in the feeling of his soft hair between his fingers and his mouth between her legs.

Jimmy’s good at this. It’s just like when he kisses her mouth, desperate and hungry and eager. Kim lets out a soft moan as she grinds her hips slowly against his face. He groans into her, and she bites her lip. She can see him desperately humping against the sheets now, muffled noises spilling from his mouth. 

“Good.” Kim says, voice shaking slightly. Jimmy reacts with his entire body, twitching and whining and gripping her tighter. 

She wonders if he could come like this, trapped between her thighs, rutting against the sheets until he can’t take it anymore. She’s ready to find out.


	4. nacho/jimmy: daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting late im sorry!!!! putting up two new chapters at once though so i hope you can forgive me <3

He doesn’t mean to say it. It just slips out. Nacho stills inside of him. Jimmy’s so glad that Nacho’s behind him and can’t see his face as his entire body goes hot with embarrassment. They stay in heavy silence for a moment before Nacho asks “...Did you just say ‘Daddy’?” with his voice full of disbelief and amusement.

Jimmy squirms forward off of him, a quiet whine escaping him as he slides off of Nacho’s cock. He turns over and sits up, eyes flicking between Nacho’s face and anywhere else. 

“Look, uh, I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was. I, I mean, it’s not my thing really, but if you’re into it then that’s fine! Just please...please don’t tell anyone about this. Not that I think you would! I’m just saying people probably wouldn’t want a lawyer if they heard, he, uh, called his partners ‘daddy.’ So if we could forget that happened, that would be. Super.” Jimmy’s voice gradually goes from rushed and desperate to meek and uncertain. Nacho lets him run his mouth until he’s done.

Nacho shakes his head, eyebrows still raised in surprise, a little entertained smile on his face. “I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

Jimmy visibly relaxes. “Oh god. Thank you. Uh, should...should I go? That may have killed the mood, heh.” He laughs nervously, glancing at his pile of clothes on the floor and then back to Nacho with wide and vulnerable eyes.

Nacho just looks at him. “If you want to. But it’s okay.”

Jimmy studies his face, trying to read him. “Do you mean you want to...get back to it?”

He gets his answer immediately when Nacho reaches between his legs and grasps his cock. Jimmy gasps, hand flying up to rest on Nacho’s bicep.

As he jerks him, slow and firm, Nacho leans forward between his legs and bites his earlobe. The sound Jimmy makes is so loud it almost startles him. 

“You wanted to call me daddy, huh?” He says into Jimmy’s ear, voice deep and rough. 

Jimmy whimpers and grips his arm tighter. Pressing a hand against his mouth to keep from answering, he fucks up shakily into Nacho’s hand, his already weeping cock easing the friction.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, fuck, okay, yes! Ah!” Jimmy shudders as Nacho starts to rub circles into a particularly sensitive spot right under the head of his cock. 

“Say it again.”

Jimmy can feel the burning blood rush to his cheeks. He swallows hard, hips twitching. “Daddy. Daddy, please.”

Nacho smirks and watches the precome swell at the tip of Jimmy’s flushed cock. “Good.” He says. The way Jimmy whines in response goes straight to the heat in the pit of his stomach.


	5. mike/jimmy: semi-public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was actually public sex but i didn't wanna do that LOL whoops hope yall enjoy anyway

Jimmy shifts in his seat, chewing on his lip. 

“What’re you gonna order? “ Mike asks. He’s looking at his menu, barely paying any attention to Jimmy sitting across from him. “I hear the spaghetti’s good.”

Jimmy scoffs. “Spaghetti? Why would I order spaghetti? I could make that myself.” 

He regrets his snappy tone when Mike looks up at him. Jimmy watches as Mike reaches into his jacket pocket and heat spikes through him as he anticipates what’s going to happen next.

“Wait, I’m sorry, I-” The first pulsing vibration inside of him cuts Jimmy off and he bites hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. 

Mike raises an eyebrow at him. “Better hurry up and figure out what you want. The waitress is gonna be back any second.”

Jimmy closes his eyes, trying to gain control of himself enough to focus on the words in front of him. The pattern Mike’s picked is mercifully slow, long pauses between rumbles. 

Sure enough, the waitress is back before Jimmy knows it. 

“What can I get you fellas?” She asks.

Jimmy forgets what Mike orders as soon as it’s left his mouth. He’s too busy counting the seconds until the next vibration, anxiety swelling in his chest.

The woman turns to him. “And what about you?”

“Uh, I’ll have-” Jimmy nearly chokes on his words as the stimulation returns inside of him. His cheeks flush as he grips the menu tighter. Mike’s looking at him impatiently, and the waitress is a bit confused. He clears his throat as it passes and forces the words out of his mouth. “I’ll have the classic cheeseburger.”

“Coming right up.” The waitress says. She walks away a bit quickly. Jimmy can’t blame her.

Mike keeps the vibrator on through all of their dinner, not even giving Jimmy a break to eat his food. He nearly chokes a few times and keeps sipping at his water, trying to compose himself. 

They end up taking half the burger to go. Jimmy scrambles out the door as soon as Mike’s pile of cash hits the table. 

Barely shielded from the restaurant windows, Jimmy pulls Mike behind the car and kisses him desperately, pawing at his clothes.

Mike lets him have a moment before stepping back with a firm hand on Jimmy’s chest. “You’ll wait until we get back to the house.”

Jimmy whines. “What if I can’t?”

“You’re going to. If you come before we’re through the door, you won’t get anything else tonight.” 

They only make it halfway there because Mike’s turned it to a higher setting and Jimmy can’t stop squirming and making these maddening sounds and suddenly they’ve pulled over into a secluded spot surrounded by forest.

“Wh-” Jimmy doesn’t even manage to get a word out before Mike’s reaching over and pulling open the glove compartment, pulling out the bottle of lube he keeps in there (because this happens more than either of them would like to admit), not even bothering to close it before he’s out of the car and ripping Jimmy’s door open and manhandling him face down into the backseat. 

Mike’s pushing in with two slick fingers before Jimmy knows it, tugging the still-buzzing vibrator out of him and haphazardly tossing it onto the car floor.

Jimmy whines as Mike scissors his fingers to stretch him, adding a third to make sure he’s truly ready before he’s pushing his bare cock into his hole.

He’s rutting against the seat and he’s going to cum. He’s going to cum in his fucking pants because Mike only bothered to pull his pants down enough to expose his ass. 

Jimmy does. He explodes into his boxers in the backseat of Mike’s car. It’s not the first time and, as he relaxes into the feeling of Mike stretching him out, he knows it won’t be the last.


	6. kim/jimmy: intercural sex & humiliation

Jimmy’s naked and Kim’s still in her work clothes, but her pantyhose is off and her skirt’s hiked up over her hips as she sits facing forward in Jimmy’s lap. 

They’re on the couch and a movie is playing on some late-night channel. The volume’s low enough so Kim can hear the way Jimmy keeps moaning into her ear as he rubs his cock up against her inner thighs. She shushes him. 

“How am I supposed to hear the TV with you whining loud enough for the neighbors to hear?” She asks, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Kim, I can’t help it-“ Sure enough, he cuts off with a groan as he pushes his cock up between her legs. 

“Pathetic. You can’t even pretend to control yourself.” Kim says, mock-disgust dripping from her voice. 

Jimmy whimpers. Kim feels him throb as his hands shake against her waist. 

It’s getting harder and harder to keep up the uninterested act. Kim can feel slickness building up between her legs. She decides she’s waited long enough and leans back into Jimmy, hands moving up to where he’s resting his forehead on her shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. 

She flexes her thighs rhythmically, tensing and relaxing to press against Jimmy's cock. He whines into her shoulder as he paws at her through her clothes, running his hands over her waist and ribs and breasts. 

Kim lets him fumble with the buttons on her blouse for a minute before batting his hands away and spreading her legs, leaving his cock to twitch against nothing. Jimmy whimpers desperately, squirming and fidgeting beneath her. 

“Be patient.” Kim says as she unbuttons her shirt. Jimmy makes a distressed sound, sucking marks into the curve where her shoulder meets her neck. “I can’t believe you’re too desperate to get my clothes off. You’d think you would be able to get your mind off of your cock long enough to use your hands.” 

Jimmy's making choked sounds and trembling at her words. 

“Guess you’re just too much of a slut to hide it.” She says once her blouse is fully open, exposing her from waist to collarbone. It always gets her going when she’s half dressed but Jimmy’s fully exposed. She takes his hands from where they’re clutching at the couch cushions and moves them up to rest on her bra. 

Jimmy inhales sharply, grasping at her immediately. “Please. Please, Kim, please.” He whispers desperately. He bucks his hips and his cock bobs between her legs, twitching so hard it almost looks painful. 

“Oh, alright. Since you asked nicely.” Kim grabs the bottle of lube from where it’s resting on the couch and squeezes more than enough into her hand. Jimmy moans brokenly as she slicks him up and then slowly traps his cock between her thighs again. 

He starts to fuck up against her immediately. Kim tsks, looking down at his hands roaming her body, cock flushed red and leaking. 

“So needy. Fucking my thighs like the whore you are.” A surprised moan vibrates against her neck. “Isn’t that right, Jimmy?”

“Mhm!” he makes an affirmative sound and nods against her, his mouth occupied with sucking on her earlobe, her jaw, her shoulder, anywhere he can reach.

Kim wraps her hand around his cock so that each time he moves his hips up he slides between her thighs and then into her fist. Jimmy groans loudly, head falling to rest on the back of the couch. 

He’s shaking, has been since she first settled in his naked lap, but now his entire body is quivering like a bowstring and Kim knows he’s close. She takes her other hand and swirls her fingers over the sensitive, dripping head of his cock. 

A long and shaky moan sounds like it’s been punched out of Jimmy as he squirts cum all over Kim's hands and lap, jerking his hips up to milk every drop out of himself. Kim squeezes her thighs together until Jimmy's moaning turns into overstimulated whimpering and he tries to pull away. 

She lets him struggle for a moment, enjoying the sounds he makes as she presses against his oversensitive cock, before wiping her hands on her skirt and gently standing up off of his lap. The fabric’s ruined anyway. 

“So.” Kim says, the burning heat in her core flaring as she takes in Jimmy's wrecked state. He's flushed and sweaty, chest heaving as he stares at her through half-shut eyes. She rests her hands on her hips, sure that he can see the wet spot that’s been forming on her underwear.

Jimmy’s eyes flick down at it, and he looks back up at her earnestly. Kim can practically see the cartoon hearts swirling around his head. 

She smirks. “You gonna be able to control that mouth long enough to eat me out?” 

The answer, as always, is yes.


	7. kim/jimmy: medical play

Jimmy’s on all fours in their bed, Kim standing behind him. The position’s not unusual, but they’re trying something new tonight. 

Kim had knocked on their bedroom door earlier, before coming inside. “James McGill?” She asked, clipboard in hand, committed as ever. 

Jimmy had cleared his throat. “Yep. That’s me.”

She had stripped him down and done a series of...extremely unprofessional examinations. Now she spreads his cheeks, exposes and inspects his hole, tugs the rim open with her thumbs.

“Looks good.” She says, running her thumbs around the pinkened edge of his hole, dipping just barely inside. “Very healthy. Clench for me.”

Jimmy does, his hole twitching as he squeezes against her. 

“Good.” She pulls away and Jimmy hears the click of their lube bottle opening. “I’m going to check your prostate now. an erection is a normal response to this process, so don’t worry. Let me know if anything hurts.”

“O-Okay.” Jimmy squeaks.

“Take a deep breath for me.” Kim says. Jimmy does, then gasps as Kim suddenly sinks her gloved pointer finger into him. 

She’s usually a lot slower on the build up, fucking him with her fingertip and massaging at his hole. But now she’s being as clinical as she can, moving to stretch him more than tease him. She presses down against the walls of his asshole, stretching his cheeks apart with her other hand. Jimmy's whole body goes hot when he realizes she has to be staring at the little gape she’s made. 

He fights to stay still. He’s not supposed to fuck back against her fingers. He makes a small noise anyway, biting down on his lip to keep more from coming out. 

“Any pain?” Kim asks, pressing against his inner walls. 

“N-No, not...not pain.” Jimmy chokes out as she adds a second finger. His voice is high and strained and he burns with embarrassment. 

“Oh. Well, don’t worry, that’s a healthy response.” Kim brings her hand down to palm at his balls and squeeze his cock. 

Jimmy’s legs tremble as she reaches his prostate, pressing down against it. He tries to stay quiet, but sounds are escaping his throat even though his mouth is closed. 

“Mr. McGill? Does this hurt?” Kim moves her finger in small circles and Jimmy throbs.

“No, ah. It. It doesn’t hurt.” He says weakly. It’s taking all his effort not to push back against her. 

“Now, Mr. McGill, we need a semen sample.” Jimmy’s  
face burns and his stomach swoops. “I’m going to stimulate your prostate to make sure we get out as much as we can.” 

She reaches between his legs and rubs at the base of his cock. “We want to collect as much cum as possible. Once you orgasm, I'm going to continue fingering you. You might feel uncomfortably sensitive, but it’s a necessary process. Your balls need to be completely drained when we’re done here.” 

It sounds like cheesy porn dialogue and they both know it. But Jimmy’s committed to the fantasy and that’s all Kim needs to get lost in it too.

He gets close embarrassingly quickly.

“That’s it. Very good. Try to calm your breathing for me.” Kim says, petting his lower back with her unoccupied hand. 

Jimmy tries, he really does, but he’s gasping for air and doesn’t get the chance to hold back before he’s coming all over the bedsheets. 

It’s nothing but warmth and softness at first, Kim milking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, when suddenly it feels like every nerve in his body has woken up. 

“Oh god!” He cries out as Kim’s fingers start to move more aggressively inside of him. 

All Jimmy can do is squirm and shake on her fingers, wailing as his cock twitches weakly and drips of come are forced out of him. 

He falls asleep almost as soon as she’s done with him, chest rising and falling evenly as soon as he catches his breath. Kim wipes him off half-heartedly, flexing her cramping hand. 

She gives up on trying to clean up right now. Kim pulls her gloves off and climbs in next to Jimmy, avoiding the wet spot between his legs as she rests her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Healthy pulse. No abnormalities.


	8. kim/howard: pegging

Howard pumps one finger into himself for an absurdly long time before slowly, slowly nudging a second one in beside the first. Kim can see how red his face gets, even from where she’s kneeling behind him, at the sounds his fingers make as he opens himself up. She’s used to using a lot of lube with Jimmy, knows he loves the wetness, but Howard really needs it. Can’t relax enough to let go of his muscles without forcing them to loosen. 

“Alright, Kim, uh. I’m ready.” Howard says, trying to sound assertive as usual but failing miserably. There’s nervous desperation radiating off of him.

As she pushes the strap on into him, Kim presses a hand to the center of his back in a way that she hopes is reassuring. She can't bring herself to put real feeling into it, though. Not with the way he's treated her. 

Kim thinks about Jimmy as she fucks Howard. Thinks about the sounds Jimmy makes when she pushes her fingers into him, about the redness in his face when she fucks him so well that he cries. The way he presses as close to her as he possibly can and how she holds him firmly to herself when he comes. She thinks about how she wants to keep him forever. 

It makes a little anger swell up in her chest, then, that Howard thinks he could just ask for this. He probably thinks he deserves it more than Jimmy does. That Jimmy’s just a toy for her to use, just the most convenient option for when she wants someone to fuck. Kim bites the inside of her cheek to keep from clenching her teeth. 

She channels it into the thrust of her hips, driving into him harder and faster. his breaths are getting shallower and he’s pressing his face harder against the pillow, knuckles white from gripping the sheets. 

She’s getting impatient now. She reaches down and grabs his cock, uses his own precum to slick him up and starts to jerk him hard and fast, just enough to help him over the edge. When his sounds change in intensity enough to tell her he’s about to come, she grabs a fistful of his stupid, immaculate hair and pulls. 

It gives her a full view of his face as he orgasms with a broken yell. He’s flushed red and sweating, eyebrows knitted together as pleasure overtakes him.

Kim pulls out slowly, maybe not as slowly as she should have, because Howard whines but covers it with a cough. She flips onto her back and digs through her bedside table, fishing out a lighter and cigarette.

Thankfully, Howard’s up and awkwardly putting his clothes back on before either of them say anything. 

Taking a drag of her cigarette, Kim looks up when he clears his throat.

“Thank you.” Howard says, looking into her eyes and then quickly averting his gaze. Kim didn’t expect that.

She just gives him a nod, watching as he briskly turns and scampers out of the apartment.


	9. kim/jimmy: aftercare

“You good?” Kim asks, leaning up on her elbow to look at Jimmy.

“I’m okay.” He’s on his back, staring at the ceiling, and as soon as the words leave his mouth his eyes fill with tears. “I-I’m okay.” He says again, voice raspy, trying to pretend he isn’t about to cry.

“...Come here.” Kim says. She flips onto her back and holds out her arms.

Jimmy wants to pretend that he doesn’t need it, but he shuffles close to her and buries his head in her shoulder. “Sorry.” He says softly.

“Shush.” Kim says, placing one hand on the back of his neck and tangling another in his hair. “You did well.”

She shifts so that her head is resting against his, tracing patterns into his skin. “Do you need anything?” She asks, gently scratching his scalp.

“Just you.” Jimmy answers.

Kim laughs softly. “You’re corny.”

“The corniest.” He snuggles closer to her. She can feel him smiling against her skin. 

They lay like that for a while, skin to skin, basking in each other’s warmth.

“I’m gonna get you some water. You’re sweaty.” Kim moves to get up, but Jimmy clings to her tighter.

“Wow. Thanks.” He tries to sound offended, but it comes out mostly amused.

“I just meant you’re dehydrated.” She settles back down, though, massaging Jimmy’s neck. “And stinky. But I can handle that.”

Jimmy snorts.


	10. howard/jimmy: pet play

Howard undoes his tie, pulling it off and rolling it up. “Come here, Jimmy.” 

Jimmy scrambles over, getting on his knees by Howard’s desk chair and looking at him expectantly. 

“Open.” Howard says, pressing the tie into Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy makes a pleased sound. He nudges his head against Howard’s leg and settles with resting it on his thigh. Howard reaches down to scratch at his scalp. “Good boy.”

Howard tightens Jimmy’s tie, enough to make it snug around his throat but not uncomfortable. Jimmy whines a little, looking up at Howard with big soft eyes.

“I know you want your collar, don’t you, boy?” Howard coos sympathetically, ruffling Jimmy’s hair. “You know we can’t have it here. Maybe you can come over later, okay?”

Jimmy nods enthusiastically, pressing his head into Howard’s hand.

Howard scratches at his scalp for a little bit and talks to him, using that voice owners use to talk to their pets. Jimmy’s mind barely registers his words, lost in a pleasant fog. He rubs his cheek against Howard’s thigh. He hadn’t noticed himself getting hard, but he’s suddenly aware of a throbbing ache between his legs. 

Sitting back, Jimmy kneels so that his cock is pressed against Howard’s leg. He takes a deep breath and grinds forward. He can feel himself leaking already. Even though there’s layers of fabric separating them, part of Jimmy is worried that he'll stain Howard's pants. 

“Bad dog.” Howard says, fixing Jimmy with an intense stare.

Jimmy whimpers. He wants to be good, he wants to be good so badly, but he can’t hold back. His hips stutter against Howard’s leg and he makes another pathetic sound.

“You’re going to make a mess in your pants, aren’t you?”

Jimmy whines around the gag as he stares at Howard with wet, desperate eyes. He nods eagerly, pressing his face close to Howard’s thigh as he rocks his hips against him.

He comes hard in his boxers when Howard grabs his tie like a leash and tugs, staring into his eyes. The possessiveness there sets Jimmy on fire.

-

“I keep an extra change of clothes in my office. I don’t have any underwear, though, so you’ll have to…” Howard gestures for Jimmy to fill in the blanks.

Jimmy’s face reddens. “An extra change of clothes, huh? You do this a lot?”

Instead of flustering Howard like Jimmy hoped it would have, he just smirks. “No. You’re my only pet. Even if I wanted more, you’re too much of a handful.”

Something about the way Jimmy’s the flustered one now makes him a little angry. Or, it would if his heart wasn’t racing. 

He changes facing away from Howard, somehow embarrassed about showing his body despite just having...orgasmed from humping his leg.

“See you tonight.” Howard says as Jimmy leaves his office. The confidence in his tone is enough to make heat pool in Jimmy’s stomach all over again.


	11. mike/jimmy: oral fixation

“If you needed something in your mouth so bad, you should’ve just said so. Open up.” Mike says, tapping the head of his cock on Jimmy’s lower lip.

Jimmy does, eagerly taking it into his mouth. He sighs with pleasure, hollowing his cheeks and letting his eyes close. 

Mike’s hands are in his hair, gently pulling to guide him. Jimmy wonders if Mike’s fingers are still wet with spit from when he had licked all over them.

Swallowing around him, Jimmy savors the weight of Mike’s cock on his tongue. He moves to take him further, gagging slightly but not slowing down even as his eyes water.

“Fuck.” Mike says, voice low and husky. It goes straight to Jimmy’s gut and he presses a hand between his legs to try to ease the ache that’s building.

“You really love this, don’t you.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. Jimmy’s face heats because of course Mike already knows he does. He must have been transparent as hell, staring at Mike’s hands and licking his lips despite trying to hold back.

Jimmy pulls away. The embarrassment is making him painfully hard and he can’t take it anymore. “Please fuck me. Please, Mike.” His voice is hoarse and raspier than usual.

And suddenly he’s on his back, Mike thrusting into him hard and fast. Jimmy scrambles to grasp for Mike’s hand. Mike’s already a step ahead of him, though, pressing two thick fingers against Jimmy’s lips.

A desperate whine escapes Jimmy as he takes them into his mouth, clinging to Mike’s wrist. He sucks hard on Mike’s fingers as he feels them stroke his tongue and then turn to press against the roof of his mouth.

“Good boy.” Mike says. The depth of his voice nearly makes Jimmy choke on his spit. He whimpers and sucks harder. 

Jimmy moves a shaking hand up from Mike’s wrist to the fingers pressed inside his mouth and grasps at a third one, trying to guide it in to join the first two.

Mike smirks. Jimmy really hopes he’s impressed. “Needy, huh? Alright. I’ll give you one more.”

Relaxing his jaw, Jimmy moans intensely as Mike pushes his ring finger past his lips. It’s getting harder and harder to keep from biting down as Mike fucks him, the pleasure distracting him from the need to keep his mouth soft.

When Mike stretches his pinkie and thumb and pushes against Jimmy’s cheeks, Jimmy comes. He grips Mike’s hand to keep his fingers in his mouth long through the afterglow.


End file.
